Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/"Kraina Lodu 3" - rozdział czwarty...
Miałam dodać ten rozdział w wekeend, ale mi nie wyszło... Zbyt dużo nauki i prac domowych... Szkoło, czemu mi to robisz?! Ale myślę, że było na co czekać ( o ile ktoś czekał...) bo ten rozdział jest naprawdę długi... No, dłuższy od innych XD Zapraszam więc do czytania ;) *** Rozdział IV - A pamiętasz to… - roześmiał się Linus – Jak tańczyliśmy na tym balu, a ty przewróciłaś się na stół z przekąskami? - Przestań – Elsa trąciła księcia w ramię – To było dawno… I nie prawda… - Ty… Tańczyłaś – zapytała Anna wytrzeszczając oczy – Na balu? - Zdarzyło mi się to kilka razy… - Ale przestała, jak rozwaliła ten stół – dokończył Linus uśmiechając się do Elsy. Każdy posiłek tak wyglądał. Wszyscy jedli, śmiali się, rozmawiali… Tylko on jeden zawsze siedział na samym końcu długiego stołu. Tak było i teraz, nic się nie zmieniło. Popatrzył na Elsę. Była… Szczęśliwa. Radosna. Śmiała się. Ale nie z jego żartów, tylko z dowcipnych uwag Linusa. Popatrzył na swój talerz. Ziemniaki przypominały puree, nie mówiąc już o sałatce z groszku, która stała się jednolitą, zieloną masą… - Coś nie tak? – czyjś głos przerwał jego znęcanie się nad obiadem. Odkąd Kristoff zamieszkał w pałacu, stosunki między nimi znacznie się polepszyły. Co zdziwiło ich obu, mieli kilka wspólnych cech i nawet nieźle się rozumieli. Odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Nie, wszystko gra – odparł. - Serio? Bo ja jednak widzę, że coś cię denerwuję. Może… Czy ja wiem… To, że Elsa cały czas chodzi na tym całym Lamusem? - Linusem – roześmiał się – Ale masz rację… Ja po prostu wiem, jaki on jest. Nie chcę, żeby Elsa się z nim zadawała… - Więc jej to powiedz. - Nie mogę, nie posłucha mnie. - No to już nie wiem – Kristoff westchnął bezradnie – Ale na twoim miejscu, miałbym Elsę na oku. Skoro przeczuwasz coś złego, nie wiem co, ale niech ci będzie, to lepiej jej pilnuj. - Masz rację, tak zrobię. Dzięki. * Obiad już dawno się skończył, każdy udał się w swoją stronę. Elsa i Linus wybrali się na przejażdżkę po ulicach królestwa, a Hans siedział w swoim pokoju, wyglądając przez okno. Chciał powiedzieć Elsie, co tak naprawdę myśli o zadawaniu się z jego bratem, ale bał się, że Elsa go wyśmieje, że uzna jego ostrzeżenia za niesłuszne, że przez to się od niego odwróci. Postanowił zrobić to, co poradził mu Kristoff… Pilnować jej. Lecz rozmyślał, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Pamiętał, nawet zbyt dobrze jego dzieciństwo, oraz to, w jaki sposób traktowali go jego bracia. Wiedział, do czego byli zdolni i nie chciał, żeby coś złego stało się Elsie… Anna i Kristoff natomiast spacerowali po dziedzińcu zamku trzymając się za ręce. Zaniepokoiło go milczenie ukochanej. - Stało się coś? – zapytał z troską. - Nie podoba mi się ten cały Linus – burknęła z niesmakiem – Wkurza mnie… - No nie, ciebie też… - A kogoś jeszcze? – zaciekawiła się. - Tak… Hansa. Mówił, że on nie chce, żeby Elsa się z nim zadawała… - Ja też tego nie chcę. Ten palant przystawia się do Elsy wiedząc, ze ona jest zajęta. Co więcej, ona ma męża. - Anno, Elsa jest dorosła i wie co robi. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby Elsa od tak po prostu zostawiła Hansa… - Cześć wam! – nagle usłyszeli głos Elsy – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak było cudnie na tej przejażdżce… Nasturia jest taka cudowna… Ale wiecie, co jest najlepsze? Linus powiedział, że dziś wieczorem odbędzie się bankiet z okazji naszego przyjazdu, świetnie prawda? - Tak, świetnie – Anna roześmiała się nerwowo – Elsa, mogłybyśmy chwilkę porozmawiać na osobności? - Dobrze, ale może później. Teraz muszę się przygotować na ten bankiet – z uśmiechem pobiegła do pałacu. Zmieniła się. Bardzo się zmieniła. Była weselsza i radośniejsza. Nie przypominała już poważnej i opanowanej królowej Arandelle. Przypominała bardziej swoja młodszą siostrę, która zawsze biegała roześmiana. Ale co było przyczyną tej zmiany? Przyjazd do Nasturii, czy może spotykanie z Linusem? * Muzyka rozbrzmiewała w całej sali. Gości nie było wielu, lecz wydawało się być dość tłoczno. Elsa, oczywiście w towarzystwie Linusa, kręciła się koło stołu z przekąskami. Hans z ponurą miną, oparty o ścianę przyglądał się ukochanej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wolała jego brata. Najbardziej bolało go, że gdy chciał odprowadzić ją na bankiet, szła już pod rękę z Linusem. Zwiesił głowę. - A ty co tak sam stoisz? – Anna stanęła tuż obok niego popijając szampana. - A co według ciebie mam robić? Elsa woli ganiać za moim bratem, a mnie zostawiła… - Wiem, też mnie to wkurza… Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo… Zapadłą chwila ciszy. Hans przyglądał się czubkom swoich butów, które zdążył już wcześniej dokładnie obejrzeć, ale nie miał innego zajęcia. Anna rozejrzała się po sali. W końcu wpadła na pewien pomysł… - Już mam! – zawołała triumfalnie – Poszpiegujmy ich z bliska! - Nie, Anna… To byłoby nie etyczne… - zastanowił się przez chwilę – Dobra, idziemy. Dyskretnie podeszli bliżej, przeciskając się przez tłum gości. Stanęli w bezpiecznej odległości, tak, żeby dobrze ich widzieć i słyszeć, lecz aby oni nie pozostali zauważeni. Teraz mogli bez trudu usłyszeć rozmowę Elsy i Linusa. - Przestań, to głupie… - przewróciła figlarnie oczami. - Wcale nie, przecież mówiłaś, ze dawno nie tańczyłaś. - Dlatego to głupie, wyszłam z wprawy… - Ze mną nigdy nie chciała tańczyć – Hans westchnął głęboko. Anna popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. Przecież Elsa nie była taka. Nigdy nie potraktowałaby go w taki sposób… Wróciła jednak do obserwowania siostry. - Linus, naprawdę, nie umiem już tańczyć. - Pozwól, ze ja to ocenię – książę wyciągnął do niej rękę – Czy mogę prosić, Moja Królowo? - On ci kradnie kobietę… i twoje teksty! – wrzasnęła Anna – No weź coś zrób! - A co ja mogę? Nie mam z Linusem szans… - Hans, jesteś facetem, czy nie? – groźnie popatrzyła mu w oczy; przełknął ślinę i skinął niepewnie głową – Wiec idź tam, i obij Elsę! W końcu ona jest twoją, czy jego żoną? Wziął głęboki wdech. Miała rację. Musiał przestać cały czas się nad sobą użalać, musiał wreszcie zawalczyć o ukochaną. Zrobił pewny krok do przodu i udał się w kierunku Elsy. - Co jest? – zapytał Kristoff podchodząc do Anny. - Namówiłam Hansa, żeby poszedł i wreszcie zawalczył o Elsę – uśmiechnęła się dumnie - Ciekawe, czy mu się uda… - O co zakład? - Hm… Może… O całus? – zmarszczyła zadziornie nos. - Mi taki układ pasuję – uśmiechnął się, po czym razem obserwowali, co zrobi Hans. Pewnym krokiem zmierzał ku Elsie, która w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyła go, zajęta rozmową z Linusem. - Hans – uśmiechnęła się – Gdzie byłeś? - Kręciłem się tu i tam, nie ważne – machnął ręką – Czy zechciałabyś ze mną zatańczyć? - Ja… - spojrzała zmieszana na Linusa – Ja tak w zasadzie… - Właśnie miała zatańczyć ze mną – książę zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na brata. Elsa popatrzyła na Hansa. Coś w jej głowie mówiło, że powinna spędzić czas z Linusem. Przecież dawno się nie widzieli. Ale jej serce podpowiadało jej, że zaniedbuje Hansa. Posłała ukochanemu radosne spojrzenie. - Chętnie z tobą zatańczę Hans… - odwróciła się jednak do Linusa – Wybacz mi, ale spędziłam z tobą cały dzień, całkiem zapominając o Hansie… - Nic się nie stało – przerwał jej książę – Rozumiem – ukłonił się, po czym zniknął gdzieś w tłumie. Nie wiedziała jak zaczęła tańczyć z Hansem. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnim razem tańczyła z kimkolwiek… Była przekonana, ze nie pamięta kroków ani jednego z tańców. Jednak nie myślała o tym. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w błyszczące, zielone oczy Hansa i już wirowała razem z nim na samym środku parkietu. Dawno nie czuła się tak cudownie… * - Mówiłem, że nie ma się czym przejmować – Kristoff zamknął drzwi do ich sypialni. - Niby tak, ale… - Anna nadal wydawała się zmartwiona – Mam jakieś złe przeczucia… - oparła się placami o ścianę, przygryzając dolną wargę – A co jeśli Elsa zostawi go dla tego całego Linusa? - Znam Elsę… Może trochę gorzej niż ty, ale znam ją dobrze jako królową i wiem, że nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. Ale nawet gdyby, to Hans po tym raczej by się nie pozbierał… - Aż tak? - Powiedzmy, że gadałem z nim nieco… I on naprawdę kocha Elsę. Przez całe swoje dzieciństwo był pewny, że nikt go nie kocha, bracia się nad nim znęcali, a Elsa jest dla niego jedyną rodziną. I jestem pewien, że nie przeżyłby, gdyby ją stracił. Ale Elsa nie wydaję się być osobą, która tak łatwo zmienia facetów… - Tak myślisz? - Ja to wiem – uśmiechnął się, poczym objął ją ramieniem – Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz… - Tak się cieszę, że cię mam – wyszeptała. - A ja nie mam nikogo… - z końca pokoju usłyszeli smutne westchnienie. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że pod ścianą, skulony siedzi Hans. - Hans? – pisnęła Anna gwałtownie odrywając się od Kristoffa. Oboje zmieszali się, gdy uświadomili sobie, że Hans słyszał całą ich rozmowę. W mroku pokoju nie zauważyli go. Nawet nie przypuszczali, że może być tu ktoś jeszcze oprócz nich. - Co ty tu robisz? – Kristoff przerwał niezręczną ciszę – Nie powinieneś być… No nie wiem, na przykład z Elsą? W odpowiedzi usłyszał jednak kolejne westchnienie. Zdecydowanie smutniejsze od poprzedniego. - Hans – Anna niepewnym krokiem podeszła do niego i klęknęła obok – Stało się coś? Pokłóciliście się? - Niby nie, ale… - popatrzył na nią – Kiedy skończyliśmy tańczyć, poszliśmy się przejść, chciałem pokazać jej pałacowy ogród. No ale potem przyszedł Linus i ona znów gdzieś z nim poszła… Urwał, po czym zwiesił głowę i zacisnął powieki. Anna wymieniła spojrzenia z Kristoffem. Nie wiedzieli, co mieli zrobić, jak mu pomóc. Popatrzyła na Hansa ze współczuciem i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Hans, jakby co, to masz nasze wsparcie - uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco – Możesz na nas liczyć i jesteśmy z tobą. A o Elsę się nie przejmuj, jest dorosła i wiem, co robi. - Anna ma rację. Po prostu musisz pilnować, żeby Linus aż tak bardzo nie zbliżał się do Elsy. - To chyba będzie trochę trudne, ale spróbuję – podniósł się z podłogi – I dziękuję wam, za wsparcie – uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni. * Otworzył drzwi. - Hans – siedziała na łóżku, gdy tylko się pojawił, na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech – Czekałam na ciebie. Wprawdzie bardzo ucieszył się z jej powitania, ale coś w jego głowie mówiło mu, że nie powinien dać po sobie tego poznać. Poza tym radość przyćmiewała złość na Linusa/ Złość na to, ze pojawił się dla Elsy ktoś ważniejszy… - Naprawdę? Na mnie, nie na Linusa? – ściszył głos. - Słucham? - Nic nie mówiłem… - Przecież słyszałam. Zignorował jej słowa, po czym położył się na łóżku, odwracając się do niej plecami. - Hans, jesteś zazdrosny? – starała się, żeby jej głos brzmiał poważnie, nie mogła jednak powstrzymać śmiechu. - Ja? Zazdrosny? – prychnął z kpiną – Skądże znowu… Pokręciła głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że był zazdrosny z tak błahego powodu. W dodatku był zazdrosny o własnego brata… - Dobranoc – pocałowała o w policzek. - O co miałbym być zazdrosny? – pomyślał zirytowany, upewniając się, że Elsa już śpi – O to, że mój własny brat próbuje odebrać mi jedyną osobę, którą kocham? * Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Otaczała go ciemność, gdzieniegdzie pojawiał się jasny błękitny blask. Nerwowo rozglądał się dookoła. Był sam. Całkowicie sam. Nagle poczuł chłód i otoczył go jasny, rażący blask. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył ją. Stała przed nim, ale wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Jej skóra była blada niczym śnieg, a jej włosy z platynowych zrobiły się białe. Tuż obok niej, niczym z mgły, pojawił się Linus. - I co teraz, braciszku – uśmiechnął się złowrogo – Wolała mnie. A ty zostaniesz sam… Nigdy jej już nie zobaczysz… Chciał rzucić się na brata i uratować Elsę, ale czuł, że nie może się ruszyć. Stał w miejscu patrząc, jak jego ukochana wraz z Linusem rozpływają się w powietrzu… - Elsa! – obudził się z krzykiem. Nerwowo rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego sypialnia… Przeczesał ręką włosy, były mokre od potu. W pokoju było ciemno. Tylko księżyc, świecący na granatowym niebie dawał lekkie, bladoniebieskie światło przebijające się przez szyby. Popatrzył na Elsę i odetchnął z ulgą. Spała spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem z ustach, tuż obok niego, wtulona w miękkie, purpurowe poduszki. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, po czym przytulił ją delikatnie do siebie. - Nie chcę cię stracić – szepnął – Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim… *** To z Lamusem/Linusem wymyśliła moja siostra (jej też nie podoba się pomysł "podrywania" Elsy, no ale... Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania